I'm Single and I'm proud
by ochn
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga satu satunya yang belum punya pacar diantara teman temannya , apa itu membuat Hinata sedih ? Tidak. Selama kita punya seorang sahabat


**I'm Single and I'm Proud **

Note :

Fict ini sekaligus melampiaskan kekesalan sang Author karena sang Author masih SINGLE ! HAHA sementara sahabat sahabatnya sudah punya pacar

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING : OOC, AU , gajelas ,**** typo everywhere, alur terlalu cepat karena saya sedang malas mengetik dan pastinya sangat JELEK DAN GA NYAMBUNGGG :P**

Hinata Hyuuga , gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang memiliki warna mata putih , rambut panjang yang indah.. ia memang sedikit pemalu dan ia hanya memiliki sedikit teman

"Hina-chan!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang tersenyum senyum , Hinata dapat melihat rona merah di pipi temannya tersebut

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Ehm… Yaaah begini aku…" Sakura memandang sekitarnya dan menatap Hinata dengan senang "Aku udah jadian sama Sasuke-kun!"

"Uaah! Omedeeto ya , Sakura-chan!" kata Hinata berusaha terlihat senang di depan Sakura

"Yep, kamu jangan minta Pajak Jadian loooh" kata Sakura genit sambil tersenyum kegirangan

"Hahaha tidak akan kok" kata Hinata "Um… Sakura-chan! Hari ini kita jadi ke toko buku kan?"

Mendadak Sakura pucat , ia menatap ke arah Hinata dengan wajah sedih "Maaf sekali.. Aku hari ini diajak nonton oleh Sasuke"

"Oh ya sudah tidak apa apa.. Aku bisa ke toko buku sendiri" kata Hinata

"Gomen Hina-chan!"

Hinata berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian Toko Buku Awai yang baru dibuka di seberang Toko Mi Ramen

Sendirian di keramaian itu tidak enak …

Ya, andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa menemaninya… Satu orang saja!

Hinata menatap tumpukan buku komik, biasanya dia akan langsung membacanya.. Tapi hari ini berbeda, ia tidak berminat sama sekali, yang ia inginkan hanya pulang dan meratapi dirinya sendiri

Hinata menatap sekumpulan anak anak yang sedang tertawa dan berfoto di dekat toko buku , mereka tertawa dan terlihat sangat senang sekali

_Punya teman itu menyenangkan_

Hinata menatap sekeliling , hanya keramaian .. Ia memutuskan beranjak dan mencari sesuatu yang lebih menarik lagi

Ia membuka pintu keluar di toko buku , ia menatap ke seberang jalan , ada toko Mi Ramen di seberangnya

Sekilas Hinata melihat bayangan Sakura dan Sasuke sedang makan bersama

Hinata memicingkan mata , dan benar .. Itu adalah Sakura dan Sasuke

Sekarang Hinata tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia cemburu .. Ia cemburu Sakura sudah mempunyai pacar

Dan sekarang mungkin ia menjadi gadis yang sendirian lagi , sama seperti tahun lalu.. Ketika ia masih sendirian dan Sakura belum pindah sekolah ke Konoha High School dan menjadi temannya

Hujan mulai turun , Hinata berteduh di dekat Warung Mpok Jupri yang mulai tutup

Tiba tiba seseorang berbicara ke Hinata , Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya karena ia memakai tudung hitam, tapi Hinata tahu dia itu siapa..

"Apa kamu senang seperti itu terus?"

"Tentu …. Tidak"

"Pagi ! Hina-chan!" sapa Sakura riang

Hinata berusaha tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan di samping Sakura

"Oh ya kemaren aku sehabis nonton , aku pergi ke Toko Buku Awai loh! Tapi kok ngga ketemu ya?" kata Sakura

"Aku udah pulang , kemaren.."

"Ooh kenapa ? Bukannya kalau kamu di toko buku bisa sampai ber jam jam?" tanya Sakura

Hinata terdiam "Habisnya…. Ngga ada yang menarik"

"Masa sih ? Bukannya komik yang terbaru sudah terbit?"

Sakura dan Hinata melewati kelas 9-6 , kelas Sasuke

Sakura mengintip lewat jendela , tiba tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura

Sakura langsung kegirangan dan melompat seketika ketika mengetahui siapa yang menepuk pundaknya

"Sasuke kun! Aku cariin loh tadi" kata Sakura

"Yep gue liat kok"

"Hem? Lagi apa lo tadi?"

Sakura dan Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar , Hinata mengetuk ngetuk kakinya , menandakan bahwa ia sangat bosan menemani dua pasangan yang saling berpacaran ini

"Ah! Gomen , Hinata-chan! Tunggu sebentar lagi yaa" Sakura tahu Hinata sudah sangat jenuh

"Yep ! It's okay , Sakura-chan!" Hinata tersenyum dan lagi lagi.. Senyum palsu

Hinata menjauh dari kedua pasangan tersebut .. Kemudian ia berlari menuju kelas

Tak apa kok

Toh tidak ada yang peduli ini, kan ?

"Hinata !" panggil seseorang

Hinata menoleh , ia tahu siapa yang memanggil

"Kau tak apa, Hina?"

"Tak apa.."

"Kau tidak harus menyembunyikan semua itu semua di balik topengmu.."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Oke.. Hari ini kita buat kelompok empat orang.. Untuk pelajaran sejarah" kata Sensei Asuma sambil membereskan tumpukan koran di depannya

"Permisi!" Sakura tergopoh gopoh kembali ke kelas dan duduk di sebelah Hinata

"Habis pacaran ya , Nona Sakura?" Asuma melihat sinis

"Eeeh? Bukan"

Asuma menghela nafas dan meletakkan sebungkus rokoknya di meja

"Oke.. Hari ini kelompok kalian harus sudah dibuat, hari ini kita akan membahas tentang Perang Dunia ke 2, kau dan kelompokmu harus mencari materi materi dan referensinya.. Ingat, minggu depan di kumpulkan"

"Saku! Hina! Sama kita yuk!" kata Temari sambil menyeret Shikamaru

"Oke oke"

"Pulang sekolah kita kumpul ya! Di belakang sekolah"

"Ah ! Mana nih Sakura?" kata Shikamaru menatap jamnya yang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore "Lama banget ke sininya!"

"Palingan dia pacaran sama Sasuke.. Biasalah"

"Terkadang orang pacaran itu nge_freak_ ya!"

"Tapi menurut mereka itu menyenangkan" kata Temari

Hinata terdiam, kemudian ia berjalan ke sekeliling sekolah dan melihat Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berduaan di kantin

"Itu mereka!"

Temari dan Shikamaru berlari ke kantin

"Sialan lu ! Sakura!" kata Shikamaru "Kita udah nunggu sejam tau!"

"Ayo ikut!" Temari menyeret Sakura

"Ih! Apa apaan sih kalian ngeganggu orang pacaran aja! Nyebelin tau! Tugas kelompok belakangan aja!" Sakura melepaskan diri dari genggaman Temari dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke , kemudian keluar dari kantin

"Sial" kata Shikamaru

"Dia tidak begitu …. biasanya" kata Temari

Hinata terdiam

"Pacarnya mengubahnya"

…

"Hinata… Apa kamu senang dia jadi begitu?"

"Tidak.."

"Apa kau senang dia meninggalkan sahabatnya? Yaitu kau!"

"Tentu tidak!" Hinata berusaha tertawa dan melemparkan bola basket ke arah ring , nyaris masuk

"Sahabat itu segalanya… Dia akan menyadarinya suatu saat nanti"

"Hina! Masa handphone dan laptop Sasuke di sita !" kata Sakura merengut kesal

"Oh ya ?"

"Iya! Makanya kemarin aku SMS-an dan YM-an sama kamu ! Soalnya ngga ada temen dan pacar sih.."

"Terus ? Kalo handphone dan laptop dia udah tidak disita lagi?" Hinata membalik pertanyaannya

"Ya….. Aku akan senang karena bisa berkomunikasi dengan dia"

"Jadi ? Aku dilupain gitu? Kalo udah ada dia?"

Hinata beranjak pergi , tidak peduli teriakan Sakura yang menyuruhnya berhenti

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Keesokan paginya kelas masih sanagt sepi, Hinata melirik jam , baru jam setengah tujuh

Sementara sekolah masuk jam setengah delapan.. Hinata terlalu pagi

Hinata melihat dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang berlari

Kemudian terdengar teriakan

"HUAAAA! Hina-chan!" Sakura datang ke kelas dan langsung memeluk Hinata

"Aku…"

"Apa?" Hinata kebingungan

"Aku dan Sasuke… Putus"

"Hah?"

"Kemarin , sehabis kamu pergi .. Dia menelpon dan .. dan…" air mata Sakura mengalir deras dan memeluk Hinata lebih keras

"Oh.. Ya sudahlah" kata Hinata "Bukan jodoh mungkin…"

"ENAK SAJA!" Sakura langsung menjauh dari Hinata "Aku dan dia itu sudah benar benar jodoh kau tahu? Kami baru jadian tiga hari!"

Hinata terdiam

"Oke.. Maukah kamu menemani aku hari ini? Untuk… Berjalan jalan? Aku harus menghilangkan semua perasaan sedih dan kecewa ini"

"Ya" Hinata menjawab singkat dan langsung duduk di kursinya

"Hehehe es krimnya enak ya!" Sakura menjilat es krim mint yang mereka beli tadi

"Yep" kata Hinata singkat

"Ahaha.. Kita hari ini sudah seharian bersama! Dan kamu adalah teman terbaikku! Arigatou Hina-chan!" kata Sakura

"Iya! Sama sama" kata Hinata

Hari ini Hinata pergi ke Toko Buku Awai , membeli Ramen di Toko Ramen Uzumaki , dan memakan es krim di toko es krim milik Pak Uchi

"Permisi" kata sebuah suara yang sangat Hinata dan Sakura kenal

"Ah! Mau apa kau disini?" kata Sakura

"Aku tahu aku salah.." kata suara tersebut "Aku minta maaf… Aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu"

Orang tersebut menarik tangan Sakura, Sakura terpaksa mengikuti orang tersebut

Hinata menatap mereka berdua lama sekali, sampai akhirnya ia berpaling dan menemukan seseorang duduk di tempat Sakura tadi

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya seseorang

"Oh.. Tentu"

"Yep.. Yep… Kau hanya dimanfaatkan , kalau Sakura dan Sasuke kembali pacaran.. Kau akan dilupakan lagi"

"Yaah aku sudah terbiasa di lupakan"

"Jangan begitu.. Sudahlah.. Aku pergi"

"Hey kau!" Hinata memanggil "Kenapa kau selalu ada disaat aku sendirian?"

"Karena aku temanmu"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"Hinata! Yang benar ? Apakah ini bukan mimpi?" Sakura berteriak kencang sekali "Aku dan Sasuke kembali pacaran!"

"Wah arigatou ya!" kata Hinata berusaha terlihat senang

"Yaaa , aku harus ke kelas Sasuke dulu, bye!"

"Bye"

Hinata berjalan ke arah lapangan basket , ia melihat sekeliling.. Orang itu tidak ada

Ia kecewa , ia duduk di dekat lapangan basket dan mendribble bola basket sendirian

Sendirian itu tidak enak

"Kau sendiri lagi?"

Hinata menoleh , kemudian ia tahu mengapa ia sangat senang saat mengetahui siapa yang berkata seperti itu

"Kau datang!"

"Aku selalu datang kemanapun kau pergi"

"Yeah.. Thanks"

"Kau tak apa?"

"Aku tidak suka sendirian"

"Aku juga.. Aku juga tidak suka kau sendirian"

"Tapi aku punya teman yang takkan meninggalkanku" Hinata tersenyum

"Siapa?"

"Kamu"

Hinata tersenyum dan kemudian menggandeng tangan orang tersebut

"Thanks! Memang persahabatan itu lebih indah daripada pacaran! Dan… Kau menunjukkan betapa berartinya persahabatan"

"Yep… Tapi bisakah persahabatan berubah jadi cinta?"

"Bisa saja.."

=====FIN====

**ONESHOT TERJELEK YANG EKE BIKIN ! **

**SUMVAH gaje , garing , dan OOC abeeeeees**

**Tolong review dong biar tau kesalahannya dimana**

**thankssss**


End file.
